Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Worm Chapter
by Echo0100
Summary: What if Emma Barnes wasn't saved by Shadow Stalker in the Alley, what if she was saved by a true Hero? How would that change both Taylors future, and her own? Tentative M rating because it's Worm, and there may or may not be nudity at some point, and Yuri, definitely Yuri.


**Yuki Yuna is a Hero:** **Worm Chapter  
** Prologue

 **Disclaimer**  
 **I do not own Yuki Yuna is a Hero(Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru) or Worm, they belong to their respective creators.**

 **This will be my first time writing a story so it will be rough, very rough. I won't pretend to be a good writer either, I've never really written anything before this. But I so many ideas for different stories that I have to at least try to write them out. Yuna will be the main protagonist for this story, and after the prologue the story will be told entirely from her point of view with the exception of Interludes and times when Yuna will be unavailable. Also, Yuna will use Japanese honorifics when using civilian names, Ex: Barnes-san, Emma-chan etc, but Cape names will not(Armsmaster-san just sounds weird). So here is my first attempt at writing, hope it turns out alright.**

* * *

I'm so scared, I don't know what to do, dad is on the ground, he's hurt. The men who hurt him are now walking towards me, I crawl back as far as I can until my back is up against the wall of the alley. Just when they were about to reach me I heard it, or to be more specific, I heard _her_.

"Hero Punch!"

Before I (or anyone else) could react the ground in front of me exploded, blowing dust and smoke up into the air blocking my view of the gang members that were in front of me. When the smoke finally cleared I saw the source of the explosion.

 _"A girl?"_ Was my first thought upon seeing what was in front of me. A girl with long pink hair tied into a side pony-tail and pink eyes, wearing a white and pink costume stood in the small, newly formed crater in the ground. One of the men finally snapped out of his surprise of seeing a girl apparantly fall from the sky.

"What the Hell?! Who the fu-" He didn't get to finish before he found the girls fist buried in his stomach. She didn't even wait for him to hit the ground before moving to the next one, sending him flying up into the air with an uppercut to the jaw. She took out the next with a kick to the side of the head, Before finishing the last one with another punch to the stomach, before kneeing him in the face.

It all happened before I even had the chance to blink, one moment everyone was staring at the girl in pink, the next, all the men who had attacked me and my dad, was on the ground, groaning in pain.

Then the girl turned to face me, "are you ok?" Her question broke me out of my amazement long enough for me to answer. "I'm ok, they didn't have a chance to do anything before you saved me." I then remembered my dad, "dad!" I got up and ran over to him and checked to see if he was alright. He looked ok, just unconscious, so I tried waking him up. "Dad, dad wake up." He groaned before slowly sitting up. When his eyes met mine he seemed to remember what had happened, because the next thing I knew I was being crushed by how hard he was hugging me. "Emma, thank god your alright" After several minutes of him hugging the life out of me, and many reassurances that I was fine, He finally let me go and took a look around him seeing the men who attacked us earlier on the ground, his eyes then moved to the pink-haired girl who had saved us.

She had just been standing a few feet away silently watching us with a soft smile on her face.

After several moments of observing her he spoke up, "thank you for saving my daughter, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." She shook her head, "you don't need to thank me, I just did what anyone would have done."

"If only that were true," dad sighed, before responding. "Regardless, thank you." He then stood up. "My name is Alan, Alan Barnes, and this is my daughter Emma, what should I call you?"

"Yuki Yuna, or just Yuna, nice to meet you!" Yuna exclaimed, before pausing, she then blushed. "Oops, I forgot I'm not supposed to use my real name when I'm a hero, I'm not from around here so I'm not used to having to keep my identity a secret."

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about us telling anyone, not after what you've done for us," dad laughed. "You should probably come up with a cape name soon though, better to do it sooner rather than later."

Yuna seemed to pause for a moment before she smiled. "Yuusha, call me Yuusha."

* * *

 **Alright, the prologue is finished, and it was fighting me the entire way. It just didn't want to come out. But I pushed through and here it is, it's a bit rough but for my first piece of writing I think it's pretty good. Let me know if you want me to continue it, I am also fine with someone else using my ideas as well, I'd love to see what someone else who has had more experience in writing can do with this concept.**

 **Also, I'm going to say right now, Yuna is using the Hero System from season 1 of Yuki Yuna is a Hero, this includes all the benefits and the downsides, with a few changes. Yuna's Mankai is also a bit different here, instead of her giant fist constructs, her body becomes pure energy (basically her spirit form from season 2) granting her flight, and greatly enhanced strength and speed. She also has a new ability, by spending one petal of her Mankai gauge she can switch to 'Togo' mode granting her the use of Mimori Togo's Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, Dual Pistols, and Portal Lasers. This mode signifies Yuna's close bonds to Mimori Togo. But it also takes another petal of Yuna's Mankai gauge to switch back to 'Hero' mode. So repeated switching of modes denies use of Mankai. No matter what mode she is in when she enters Mankai, her Mankai does not change, so she doesn't have Togo's Mankai.**

 **Alright, thats enough of me talking, I'm going to bed, let me know what you think.**


End file.
